tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Twins
Twins is a turret in Tanki Online, which is unlocked at the rank of Recruit. It is a double-barreled weapon which shoots colored orb-like plasma projectiles- each time from a different barrel. It is mostly effective in short and mid ranges. Characteristics Twins, unlike any other gun, has a very fast reloading time - 4 shots per second. Instead of having a limited magazine- like Ricochet does- its magazine is fully reloaded after each round is shot (every 0.25 seconds), which allows it to shoot nonstop. The projectiles pack a relatively low damage, yet has a large knockback to it. With the high firing rate of Twins, they can cause high damage to a target in a very little time. Its projectiles disappear over distance- with an increased distance with each upgrade- and can auto-aim if they pass close enough to a target. The plasma projectiles also deal splash damage upon impact, and can therefore also deal self-damage. The turret itself has a fast rotation speed, yet not too fast, which- along with the auto-aiming- allows it to continuously hit targets in mid-range. One of the main characteristic of Twins is the color of its projectiles, which change for each M upgrade. They are bright blue for M0, purple for M1, yellow for M2 and green for M3. Pros and Cons: *High fire rate :*High impact force :*High damage per second (highest damage-per-minute in the game) :*Significant auto-aiming :*Very cheap at M0 :*No cool down between shots :*Deals splash damage :*Good for Tanki Sumo. *The most expensive turret in the game, in terms of buying all M upgrades *Shooting moving targets can be tricky *Very short range *Lots of shots are needed to finish something off. *Hard to shoot from a distance. *Teammates find it annoying because of the sound. *Can deal self-damage *Each round deals small damage *Cannot hit far targets Uses The Twins' high impact force and damage make it ideal for several roles in the game. In Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch it is very good for achieving a high kill to death ratio. For CTF, when used with a medium or a heavy hull, it is incredibly good for guarding the team flag. In the CP mode, it is useful for guarding points, as well as for raiding on an occupied point and capturing it. When used in close combat, its high impact force makes it very easy to knock the opponent's aim, and therefore allows Twins to kill the enemy with minimum damage in return. Twins can also flip light hulls over due to its impact force. Upgrades overview *'Twins M1-' has an increased impact force and rotation speed. The auto-aiming radius is doubled by 4, and the damage is increased by roughly 57%. The projectiles are now purple. *'Twins M2-' the turret's parameters are are increased- not as much as the ratio parameters of the transition from M0 to M1- yet make it a very powerful weapon. The projectiles become yellow at this upgrade. Unlike all other upgrades, when the projectiles are generated at the end of the turret they have a different color- pink. *'Twins M3-' the turret's damage grow by about 15%, and it gets a significant rotational speed boost, as well as an increased auto-aiming. The projectiles are now green. Table of characteristics Trivia *It is one of the turrets used by Godmode_ON, along with Thunder. *Before Vulcan was introduced, it was the only multiple barrel firearm in the game. Gallery Twins Upgrade visual differences.png|A comparison between the projectile colors of the different upgrades Twinsold.jpeg|The old look of Twins Videos Twins gameplay Creator Raphael2 Twins Gameplay 2012 Old Tanki gameplay External links *Combo of the Month (Twins/Hornet) (from issue #36 of the Tanki Online Newspaper): **In Theory, by Shedinja **In Practice, by Kevred *The Definitive Guide to: Twins (from issue #10 of the Tanki Online Newspaper), by Ranger7 Category:Turrets Category:Game Category:Garage Category:Inside the Game Category:Godmode ON